PCS-08
Gender Security Equipment PCS-08 Prisoner Containment Suit Information ' '''Deflection Bonuses & Locations ' '''History & Data A lightweight protective and prisoner control garment, the PDS is capable of quickly subduing a prisoner or making sure that they are protected. The suit of the PDS is made of mono-film while the sleeve and neck cuffs, wrist and ankle restraints, and waist and chest/back attachment points are made of ceramosteel. Prisoner Restraints The cuffs at the neck, upper arms, and thighs keep the prisoner securely locked into the suit while the wrist and ankle restraints can be magnetically pulled together to restrain the prisoner with the just the press of a button on the remote. The chest/back and waist restraint points can be magnetically locked into place in a standard transport vehicle, prisoner cell, or stasis pod. Accessories - Scrambler/Identity Safety Hood When a particular prisoners identity is not wanting to be known even once they have entered the prison system their head is completely shaved and a mono-film hood is placed over their head that has built in nannites to retard the growth of head and facial hair, the hood magnetically seals to the neck cuff. The S/ISH is totally breathable and has no actual opens, there is a closable mouth hole to allow for feeding and seals with a magnetic seal that can be released by the remote device for the suit. The eye holes for the hood are covered by one way opaque shields that can by use of the remote be made to be opaque the other way as well to limit the prisoners ability to see. Another portion of the hood is the addition of ear buds that are placed in the prisoners ears so that he only hears what the guards want him to, and be used to disorient Espers and Sorcerers so that anytime they try to focus long enough to use their powers a high frequency sound burst is emitted through the ear buds. Disorientation Ear Buds - Espers And Sorcerers Are -5 To All Powers checks. Sleeves, Gloves, Legs, & Feet When a prisoner is being transported out of the prison for any length of time sleeves, gloves, lower legs, and feet can be attached to the suit, the feet have additional traction to keep the prisoner from slipping and falling. Nanno-Tex Coating And Sensory Deprivation Circuit Some prison systems have PDS that have been covered with the Nanno-Rubber coating that while offering greater protection has also allowed the ability to add a pattern of circuitry woven throughout the suit as well that when the correct button is pushed opaque the interior of the eye lenses, causes the ear buds to completely cut sound off, and to cause the suit to stiffen and keep the prisoner from getting and sensation of feel. Generally this function is used as a punishment but some more violent higher profile criminals are transported in this manner. Category:Armor Category:Environmental Armor Category:Police Armor Category:Military Armor Category:Security Armor Category:Gender Security Equipment Category:Index